thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
New Team Members/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the Season 24 episode of The Geo Team, "New Team Members". Act 1 (The Geo Team Season 24 intro) (Shows title card with artwork of silhouettes of Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Red Puckett and Norman Babcock) TEXT: Story by FRANS VISCHER, CHARLES VISSER, and STEVE SAMONO TEXT: Teleplay by AUDEL LAROQUE TEXT: Storyboard by GEO G. and TAYLOR GRODIN TEXT: Directed by C. ELBOURN and STEVE SAMONO (Fades to black) (Fades into The Geo Team fighting Warren Cook) Warren Cook: (angry) You can't fight me, you morons! (Geo Guy punches Warren Cook on the throat) Geo Guy: (angry) That's what you get for making fake VHS openings for YouTube. Warren Cook: (in Taylor Grodin's American accent) Oh, my God! You've punched my throat and changed my voice. (Warren Cook started to cry, as Geo Guy tells him to go home) Geo Guy: Go home, you hoser! (Warren runs away, crying) Warren Cook: (crying) MOMMY! Green Bob: (talks to Geo Guy) I thought that person is dead, but he regenerated himself back to his old normal self. Geo Guy: I know, Green Bob. Hmmmm, we need more team members. Green Bob: Yes. (Cuts to Geo Guy putting up an application stand) Alsen: I wanna join this group because Jan's in it. (puts his application into an application box) (Alsen leaves and Stuart comes) Geo Guy: Oh, hi, Stuart. Sign up for the Geo Team. (20 minutes later) (The application box has been filled up) Green Bob: Okay. How were the applications? Geo Guy: Most were decent, some were good and very few of the applications... I don't want to talk about those. Green Bob: What about those? Geo Guy: Those applications were bad. Negatively, horribly, bad. Green Bob: Okay. How many applications will you accept? Geo Guy: I have to accept seven good applications... that includes the application from Elsa. Act 2 (Fades to Geo Guy telling results the next day in the meeting room of the Geo Team base with the people who sent applications the day before) Geo Guy: (reading the applications) The accepted members are Stuart, Elsa, Norman, Ico, Blossom, Hatsune Miku, and Red Puckett. (normal) They'll be the new members from tomorrow. Stuart: (speaking in Minionese) Yipee! Dave: (speaking in Minionese) Lam pin, Fouwet. Lam pin. (A hour later, Geo Guy updates the Geo Team website in the computer room) Green Bob: That's great! Geo Guy: Let's tell the founding Geo Team members. Green Bob: And your mom, and your dad, and your sister, Geo Girl. Geo Guy: Yeah, that too. (Cuts to The Gree Team hiding in a stolen car) Memy9909: (getting inside) Gree Guy... Gree Guy: Yes. Memy9909: Did you hear about the Geo Team getting seven more members? There's no way we're going to win! Gree Guy: Yes. I think there is a way we're going to win. Let's recruit people! (drives the car badly) (The scene turns into a Mario Kart-esque scene) Gree Guy: Heck yeah! I love this rid-- (A police officer comes to him and gives a parking ticket) Police officer: Due to your bad driving, you get a ticket. Gree Guy: A ticket? Like a movie ticket? Police officer: Are you really that stupid? No wonder why you can't drive without your driver's license. Gree Guy: Truck off, officer! Police officer: What did you just say? Gree Guy: Truck off! Police officer: That's it! You're under arrest! Gree Guy: You can't arrest me! I'm too cool to be arrested! (gets his hypnotize spray) You would forget about arresting me! Police officer: Hypnotize spray? Those are banned in the Geoville metropolitan area. (The police officer gets sprayed) Police officer: You can go scot-free. Gree Guy: MWHAHAHAHA! (The stolen car is driven) Elias: Good job, Gree Guy. Act 3 (Cuts to Geo Guy talking to Elsa in the fun room of the Geo Team base) Geo Guy: Hey, Elsa. Are you the one who sang Let It Go from Disney's Frozen? Elsa: Yes. Geo Guy: Are you Anna's eldest sister? Elsa: Yes. Geo Guy: Are you the queen of Arendelle? Elsa: Yes. Geo Guy: Are you from the Disney movie, Frozen? Elsa: Yes. Geo Guy: Are you from (shows Elsa the map of Norway, Scandinavia, Europe) Arendelle, Norway, Scandinavia, Europe? Elsa: Yes. Geo Guy: So what are you doing in Geoville? (Green Bob comes in) Green Bob: Hello, Geo Guy. One of a kind junior here. (looks at Elsa; surprised) Isn't that the person from Frozen? Geo Guy: Yes. The actual one. Green Bob: Cool. (leaves the room) Geo Guy: (talking to Elsa) Where was I? Elsa: You were talking about what am I doing in Geoville? Geo Guy: Oh, so what are you doing in Geoville? Elsa: I heard your team is one of the best teams in the world, so I came here to join your team. Geo Guy: Well, you've come to the right place. Welcome to our team. More coming soon! Category:Transcripts